Wireless communication technologies have seen dramatic improvements over the past years. Increasing number of today's mobile users carry mobile devices that are equipped with a diverse set of communication or radio interfaces. Through these interfaces, the mobile devices cart establish communications with each other, reach the internet, or access various data services through wireless networks. Various devices such as Internet-enabled tablets, smart phones, laptops, televisions, and gaming consoles have become essential personal accessories, connecting users to friends, work, and entertainment. Users now have more choices and expect to have the best possible access to all devices, data, and content at all times. The increased number of users that utilize wireless communication services stimulates providers to offer devices that deliver longer battery life and improved communication options that can meet the increase in user demand, support the array of new services, and provide reliable communication.